Gestos de ¿Desgracias?
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: —¡Ser amable! —sugirio ella. Y a él le pareció buena idea, porque sonaba fácil. Este OneShot participa en el reto: Samaritanos del Foro GJM.


**Gestos de... ¿Desgracias?**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Este OneShot participa en el reto: Samaritanos del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Tema:** Ser amable con los demás.

* * *

 ** _Gestos de... ¿Desgracias?_**

Natsu Dragneel era torpe por naturaleza, pero se volvía aún más torpe, despistado y nervioso, cuando ella se encontraba presente.

Él no sabía a qué se debía. No comprendía porque en presencia de su vecina y compañera de clases Lucy Heartfilia se convertía en un caso perdido, por ello no le dada ninguna importancia al tema y hubiera seguido así de ignorante de no ser por su mejor amiga.

En una ocasión, su mejor amiga Lisanna le abrió los ojos. Ella le dijo a qué se debía que él fuera torpe en presencia de Lucy.

—Es por amor, Natsu.

Y él. Él al ser torpe e idiota de nacimiento no supo que responder.

— ¿Amor?

Natsu se limitó a repetir, mientras que su mejor amiga asentía eufórica, pues era la primera vez que el chico sentía amor por una chica.

¡Era un milagro!

Tanto así que dada la falta de interés que Natsu solía tener hacia el género femenino, todos sus cercanos llegaron a creer que el chico bateaba para el otro lado.

— ¡Estás enamorado! —celebró Lisanna.

—Y eso… —menciono él captando la atención de su amiga— ¿Cómo se quita?

En ese instante, Lisanna no supo si sonreír con ternura o darle un buen golpe a su amigo por ser tan lento en captar algunos temas; al final Para no perder el gran avance que llevaba optó suspirar con pesadez antes de decir:

—Tienes que invitarla a salir, pero antes debe notar tu presencia.

Entonces se dieron a la tarea de hacer que Lucy se percatara de que Natsu existir. La tarea, fue difícil ya que todos los medios se empeñaban en complicarle la existencia de chico.

Dragneel fue trató de ser refinado, no funcionó.

Se convirtió en un galán y no ayudó.

Intento ser un chico de ciencia y metió la pata hasta el fondo cuando la cerebrito de Levy le hizo la más sencilla de las preguntas.

¿Cuál era la raíz cuadrada de nueve?

Él como putas iba a saber, si hasta dónde conocía, en el número nueve no había ningún cuatro o algo parecido al cuadrado que Levy quería. Además la enana esa no lo dejó usar calculadora y así ¡era difícil!

Al no dar una en inteligencia, Lisanna intentó que Natsu se fuera por lo fácil:

Ser cool.

Y como era de suponerse, no funciono.

Teniendo a Natsu Dragneel de protagonista nada funcionaba, pero Lisanna no quería darse por vencido tan pronto, o al menos, no con Natsu, porque si lo dejaba solo, ella era consiente que el Dragneel no llegaría a ningún lado con Lucy Heartfila.

Así que al no avanzar siendo cool, Strauss decidió que se irían por lo básico y simple, era tan simple su nuevo plan que incluso un niño de siete años podría hacerlo, o en su caso, incluso el torpe de Natsu saldría victorioso.

—Se amable —sugirió—, pero solo con o enfrente de ella.

Porque la amabilidad es notada por todos y esta es fácil demostrarla cuando se está de buen humor y da la casualidad que su mejor amigo casi siempre está de buen humor.

— ¡Claro! —menciono Natsu. Lissana estaba casi segura que su plan si funcionaria—, pero ¿cómo puedo ser amable?

O tal vez no. Sin embargo la chica le iba a dar una oportunidad a su amigo…

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, al igual que la mayoría de las veces, se levantó de buen humor ese día y cuando alguien está de buenos ánimos, es normal querer contagiar a todos con las buenas vibras que uno irradia, ¿cierto?

Bueno, posiblemente no sea necesario el querer contagiar a todos siendo amable, pero ese día Natsu tenía planeado compartir un poco de su luz con los demás. Todo sea por ella, por Lucy Heartfilia.

Por ello, sin perder más tiempo del necesario, dejo de andar tonteando en su departamento y se apresuró a salir al mundo dispuesto a hacerse notar.

— ¡Estoy encendido! —murmuro cerrando con llave su departamento, después de todo, no quería ser víctima de un robo o algo peor que arruinara su buen humor.

Antes de que terminara de cerciorarse de que su puerta había quedado cerrada por completo, la chica causante de todos los problemas que había tenido en los últimos días, también había salido para dirigirse al mismo lugar que él: la preparatoria Fairy Tail.

Natsu vio a su amada de reojo, notando a grandes rasgos que Lucy prácticamente vestía de verde, tanto así que incluso la chica llevaba una peculiar gorrito que iba a juego con la ropa que traía puesta.

El Dragneel sonrió ampliamente, ya que ver que Lucy vestía de ese color le recordó a su infancia, o mejor dicho, a cierto personaje de videojuegos que le tocaba utilizar cada vez que jugaba con su hermano mayor, ¿cómo era que se llamaba el personaje que su hermano Zeref despreciaba? ¿Lui?

Natsu dejo sus pensamientos de lado ¡No era tiempo para recordar su infancia! y menos a su personaje de videojuegos favoritos, pero ¿qué debía de hacer en ese momento? Sin Lisanna cerca, él no tenía jodida idea de que hacer, como actuar e incluso como respirar, pero tras soltar un largo suspiro tuvo una idea poco brillante.

—Eh… —menciono el chico para llamar su atención. Lucy quien en ese momento ya se iba, detuvo su andar, lo volteo a ver y sonrió levemente— Buenos días, Luigi. —saludo Natsu con su típica sonrisa, sin reparar aún en lo que había dicho.

Por su parte Lucy borro su sonrisa. ¿Luigi? ¡Que se creía ese chico para llamarla así!

—Es Lucy. —aclaro ella demostrando a leguas su molestia.

Sin intercambiar más palabras con el chico cambia nombres, Lucy camino con dirección al elevador de su edificio.

Dragneel demoro unos minutos en reaccionar. ¿Lucy? ¿Por qué le había dicho su nombre? Y entonces como si le hubieran lanzado un balde con agua fría lo comprendió. Él recordó el nombre de su personaje favorito ¡era Luigi!

Aunque si lo veía por el lado malo, él se equivocó de nombre. Llamando a Lucy, Luigi.

 _Mierda._

Tras fallar en el gesto de amabilidad número uno, salió corriendo por donde Lucy se había ido; mientras recordaba que no debía de pensar en su personaje favorito.

* * *

Llego junto a la chica, o mejor dicho al ascensor antes de que este llegara y Lucy se fuera.

Bien, si pensaba con rapidez podía reparar su error, Lucy lo perdonaría, ella notaría su presencia, podría invitarla a salir y se enamoraría de él.

Sí, todo pintaba a que saldría bien.

Más rápido de lo que espero, el elevador llego y a Natsu una idea le surgió desde el fondo de su cabeza; la cual para hacerse notar, se presentó en forma de campanita, ¡oh ingenuo Natsu! Que creyó que la campanita que escucho era la idea que tuvo, cuando en realidad esa campanita anunciaba que el elevador había llegado a su piso.

Sin perder tiempo y robándole el sonido de llagada al elevador, Natsu se apresuró a hablar:

—Primero las damas. —menciono él, cediendo el paso a Lucy.

La chica no dijo nada al respecto. Le fue suficiente con acatar las palabras del chico, después de todo, Lucy vio el gesto que Natsu hizo como algo común que haría toda persona perteneciente al género masculino.

Natsu observo en silencio como Lucy entraba en el elevador, mientras que por dentro sonreía victorioso. Su gesto de amabilidad numero dos causo el efecto que quería; sin embargo por andar embobado viendo a su vecina se olvidó de un gran error, ellos no estaban solos.

Cuando al amigo de Lissana se le reventó su nube se dio cuento que el elevador ya había cerrado sus puertas, y él había perdido la oportunidad que tenía de estar con Lucy en el elevador.

Maldiciendo, gruñendo y corriendo a todo lo que sus pernas le daban, corrió hasta las escaleras para ir a la planta baja e intentar nuevamente captar la atención de la chica.

A pesar de que Natsu Dragneel era bueno en deportes, bajar las escaleras le costó trabajo, pues para tener una nueva oportunidad, tuvo que bajar con rapidez y evitar resbalarse de alguno de los peldaños. Al llegar al primer piso, en el cual estaba la recepción del edifico en el que vivía, se percató que su querida vecina ya se encontraba saliendo del edificio en el que vivían.

Maldijo por lo bajo, antes de emprender camino detrás de su futura chica.

Lucy llegó a la parada del autobús, seguida de un Natsu al borde del colapso. Bajar treinta y cuatro peldaños y correr media cuadra, agotaban hasta a la persona que tuviera mayor resistencia física y él no era la excepción.

Recupero el aire pasados unos minutos, mientras que Lucy lo observaba con disimulo, pues ver a Natsu Dragneel en la parada del autobús era extraño, sumamente extraño.

Lucy tenía entendido que él nunca tomaba el autobús, pero no sabía la razón detrás de eso; no obstante a pesar de que tenía curiosidad y ganas de preguntar por qué, ella se contuvo, especialmente porque todavía se encontraba molesta con Natsu.

Que le dijera Luigi, era un hecho que ella difícilmente olvidaría.

El autobús llego y Lucy subió, creyendo que Dragneel no lo haría. Sorpresa se llevó ella cuando escucho que Natsu le siguió, aun así no lo miró ni por disimulo. Simplemente se limitó a tomar asiento en un espacio vacío.

Por su parte, mientras Natsu subía al autobús, se preguntaba que mierda hacia ahí, ya que a él le aterraban los transportes.

Todo sea por Lucy, se dijo cuándo pago las Jewell's necesarias que cubrían su pasaje y entonces ocurrió su perdición.

El autobús comenzó a avanzar y Natsu sentía que moría. Odiaba los transportes, pues desde que tenía memoria se mareaba en ellos. Eran su perdición, su debilidad, pero si le veía el lado bueno a ese viaje, era que el autobús iba casi lleno, solo había dos asientos vacíos, uno junto a otro chico que conocía, Loke y el otro junto a Lucy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto a su chica y volteo a ver lo más interesante que había en ese momento, el suelo. Natsu se quedó mirando el piso, ya que creía que si miraba a Lucy se marearía aún más, sobretodo porqué ella iba al lado de la ventana.

* * *

Dos paradas después, el autobús volvió a parar. Y en el se subieron dos chicas. La primera que subió no la conocía, pero a la segunda sí. Su nombre era Yukino Aguria, también llamada la mejor amiga de Lucy.

Dado que la primera chica que tomo el autobús era una abusiva por tomar el asiento que había vacío junto a Loke, Yukino quedo de pie. Ese detalle a Natsu no le importó, ya que suficiente tenía con ir lidiando con su pequeño problema de mareo, pero la vida es cruel con él.

— ¡Cómo es posible que no existan hombres! —escucho que Lucy murmuraba. Y él levanto una ceja intrigado, en el autobús si había hombres— Es desagradable que dejen que una chica vaya de pie.

Lucy iba peleando en el autobús acerca de la falta de hombres, mientras era secundada por Erza Scarlet, la jefa de grupo de su salón.

Por otro lado, mientras la chica rubia y la pelirroja iban alegando, Natsu no supo en qué momento se levantó de su asiento y dejo que Yukino se sentara, así como tampoco supo si lo hizo para impresionar a Lucy o para evitar ser masacrado por Erza.

Lo cruel del asunto, es que el universo no se dio cuenta que había sido amable con Yukino al cederle su asiento. Ya que de ser así, Natsu está casi seguro que lo que sucedió después no habría pasado.

Y es que, ante la mirada iracunda de algunos y la desgracia de Natsu Dragnnel, el autobús freno de improviso, mandándolo a los brazos de Erza, quien se encontraba a su espalda.

¿Dónde estabas universo? ¡Dónde estabas que no te diste cuenta que Natsu no merecía eso!

Debido al penoso incidente, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Algunos eran de lastima, otros de pésame y los más osados se atrevían a insinuar que Natsu Dragneel quería con Erza Scarlet.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Natsu? —cuestiono Erza con preocupación, pues a pesar de que el susodicho no se golpeó tan feo, tenía mal semblante.

—No —chillo—. Todo me da vueltas, ¡creo que voy a morir!

Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado a Natsu, le habría tenido un poco de pena, pero no a Erza. Ya que apenas escucho que Dragneel comenzó a quejarse como niña, le dio un buen golpe.

—Así estarás bien, Natsu.

Fue lo único que escucho antes de caer noqueado por el golpe de Erza.

* * *

Para la segunda hora de clases, resultaba milagroso que Natsu Dragneel siguiera con vida. ¿Razones? Las razones eran varias, pero las más significativas eran que en el autobús el chico e cuestión casi pudo ver la luz al final del camino y la otra seria que, debido a que cayó sobre Erza, pensó que Jellal lo golpearía, pero no fue así.

Jellal el novio de Erza no lo golpeo y tampoco lo hicieron los amigos de este, aunque claro los comentarios que le dijeron, no lo bajaron de idiota.

En fin, el tema del autobús era tema del pasado y prefería no recordar en ese momento, pues ahora debía de prestar atención a los consejos que Lissana le daría para no abortar la misión.

—Vamos Natsu, todavía no te rindas.

Decirlas cosas era sencillo. Hacerlas era aterradoramente complicado.

—Ya no quiero seguir en esto —indico, mientras observaba como su mejor amiga guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero—. Es molesto.

—No, no lo es —refuto Lissana—. Además ya has llegado muy lejos.

Cierto. Ya había llegado muy lejos por eso se rendiría. Dejaría el tema por la paz y más tarde, cuando viera a su hermano mayor, alardearía con él acerca de que se subió a un transporte por su propia voluntad.

—Y eso qué. —Se quejó.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Si te quieres rendir es cosa tuya —aseguro la chica cerrando su casillero—. Nada más que al rato que Loke sea amable con Lucy por decirle que se ve bien, no quiero escuchar tus quejas.

Las mentiras y las indirectas, probablemente no fueran la solución, pero si Natsu no quería cooperar por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Y en efecto, el chico no tardo ni dos segundos para entrar en razón y comenzar a murmurar cosas parecidas a _"sobre mi_ cadáver" e ir a buscar a su chica.

El chico fue a buscar a Lucy a su siguiente clase. Para fortuna suya, la encontró a platicando con un grupo de chicas a la entrada de su salón de clases, lo cual significaba buen augurio para Natsu.

Antes de llegar a ella, él soltó un suspiro. La tarea era fácil, solo tendría que decirle que se ve bien ese día y marcharse a su asiento. En algo tan sencillo, nada malo podría pasar, ¿cierto?

—Te ves bien el día de hoy.

Sin prestar atención en las personas que se encontraban alrededor, Natsu llegó hasta donde se supone estaría Lucy y habló.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Dragneel.

El aludido parpadeo confuso, pues su Lucy había cambiado drásticamente su angelical voz y hermosa apariencia, a una que daba pavor.

—¿Eh? —Fue la escuela palabra que Natsu logró articular.

—Sin duda recordaré este gesto, _lindura._

Ese peculiar comentario acompañado de un sensual guiño, fueron los suficientes para que Dragneel temblara.

En definitiva, Natsu no logró su cometido. No pudo ser amable con Lucy, pero estaba seguro que sí en los próximos semestres escoge tomar la clase de danza contemporánea, el maestro Bob tendrá consideración con él.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Natsu seguía sin poder hacerse notar, ¿acaso todos los astros estaban en su contra? Dados los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas, seguramente si.

Para fortuna suya, Lissana lo ayudo. Le dio una mano llevando a Lucy a su mesa.

A esa acción, Natsu le llamaría poder femenino, pues de caso contrario, no habría forma de Lucy Heartfilia, terminará comiendo al lado de él.

Si acaso el único problema era que la hora del almuerzo no era eterna, por ende, al ser un momento casi fugaz el gusto no le duró mucho.

—Natsu, ya es hora de irnos —recordó Lissana. Él suspiró con pesadez—. Es momento de que dejes propina.

Y como Natsu era lento para captar las indirectas bien directas, se limito a parpadear confuso.

—¿En serio dejas propina, Dragneel? —custionó Lucy con interés.

—Claro, porque Natsu considera injusto que nuestros compañeros tengan que ayudar aquí sin ganar nada a cambio.

Antes de que Natsu mandara al demonio su mentira, Lissana contestó.

—Me parece un buen gesto.

—¡Verdad! —Mientras Lissana llevaba el control de la plática, Natsu observaba todo en silencio— Asi que da la _ayuda_ de hoy para poder irnos a clase, Natsu.

Si al aludido le hubieran dicho que comer al lado de Lucy le iba a costar perder dinero y recibir un pellizco disimulado, se habría negado a ese plan.

Con resignación, Natsu saco algunas Jellew's del bolsillo de su pantalón y las dejó sobre la mesa.

Las chicas que lo acompañaban no prestaron atención en la cantidad de propina que dejó el chico, sólo se limitaron a tomar sus cosas y salir de la cafetería escolar, por ello no se percataron que Rufus Lohr era uno de los encargados de ayudar ese día en la limpieza de la cafetería.

¿Cual fue el problema con Rufus? Simple. Él tiene buena memoria, por tal cuando ve algo siempre lo recuerda, y ese día, vio la mediocre propina que Natsu dejó.

—Recordaré que cierto chico de cabello rosa da propina —aseguró Rufus tomando la propina que dio Natsu—. Dos Jewell' s y un botón es algo que no podré olvidar.

Ante ello, Natsu se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

Lucy rió.

Y Lissana suspiró.

Qué Lucy riera era buena señal, ¿verdad? Sobretodo porque el resto de los alumnos se contagiaron de ella y comenzaron a reírse de él.

* * *

Para cuando terminaron las clases ese día, Natsu Dragneel ya era conocido en toda la escuela.

Se volvió famoso, por ser el chico que le cayó encima a Erza.

Por tirarle la onda al maestro Bob.

Por ser un tacaño.

Y por manosear a Minerva Orland, alias la futura novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

¿Como sucedió esto último? A decir verdad, no lo recuerda muy bien, ya que tras agarrar a una de las dos muy preciadas amigas de Minerva, ella le dio tremenda cachetada que hasta las ideas le borró.

Lo que escasamente recuerda Natsu, es que vio a Minerva cargando unas pesadas cajas y por extraño que parezca, él se ofreció a ayudarla sin esperar nada a cambio.

¡Ni siquiera lo hizo para quedar bieb frente a Lucy!

Desde ahí todo se volvió confuso. Lo que recuerda es que Sting Eucliffe, el chico rubio que anda tras de Minerva apareció de quién sabe donde, le quitó a él la caja y lo empujó.

Por andar en las nubes, Natsu perdió el equilibro, pero sin caer al piso. Ya que en un intentó de mantenerse en pie, se agarró de lo primero que encontró.

El objeto que impidió su caída, era grande y suavecito. Y era propiedad cercana de Minerva Orland.

Además por culpa de eso, él estuvo a punto de quedarse sin descendencia y es que tras manosear a Minerva, ella parecía apunto de asesinarlo por pervertido.

Clado, el intento de asesinato sólo quedó en eso. Debido a que Natsu recibió una fuerte cachetada que retumbó en todo lo l patio.

—¡Natsu-san, cómo es posible! —Chillaba Sting, porque su amigo le había quitado la inocencia a su futura conquista.

Natsu permanecía en silencio. Le dolía la mejilla como para ponerse a pelear con su rubio amigo.

—¡Yo jamás te habría hecho eso! —Natsu rodó los ojos. Obviamente aunque Sting quisiera, no podría manosearlo a él, pues no poseía lo que las chicas sí— ¡Yo si soy un buen amigo! ¡Respeto a tu futura novia, Lucy-san!

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Natsu. Era secreto de estado que le gustara Heartfilia— ¡Dejame en paz y ve con la bravucona esa! —pidió, agarrándose la parte afectada.

Sting obedeció. Se fue con Minerva, dejandolo solo, lo cual Natsu, agradeció.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntaron a su espalda.

Tembló en su lugar... Esa voz era de...

—S-sí, Luce.

Lucy quien había estado observando la situación desde cerca, se atrevió a tomar la mano de Natsu para retirarla de la parte afectada.

—¿Duele? —cuestionó acariciando con lentitud la mejilla de Natsu. Él por su lado, soltó un quejido—. Creo que Minerva estuvo mal, no te debió de golpear.

—Era de esperarse. Minerva es un poco peligrosa.

Lucy sonrió, quitando la mano de la mejilla de Natsu.

—¿Poco? Yo diría muy peligrosa —Dragneel asintió a lo dicho por Lucy—. Y...

El chico ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué quiso decir Eucliffe con "futura novia"?

Lucy se sonrojo. No era su intención escuchar eso último de la conversación, pero en vista de que estaba manteniendo una charla decente con Dragneel.

—Lissana dice que me gustas —Si la atmósfera hubiera sido perfecta, tras las palabras de Natsu todo se habría desvanecido—, pero como es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien, no sabia cómo actuar.

A Lucy le pareció lindo que Natsu fuera sincero.

—Tal vez habría sido mejor que fueras sincero, ¿no crees?

Natsu asintió. Ir directo al grano sonaba bien, en especial después de haber pasado por tantas complicaciones.

—Supongo que s-sí. —admitió el chico.

—Bien. Entonces qué te parece si ignoramos lo que sucedió hoy e intentas mañana.

No tardó ni un minuto, antes de que Natsu aceptará la propuesta de Lucy.

Lucy Haertfilia le sonrió en respuesta y se despidió de Natsu.

—Hasta mañana, Luigi.

—¡Es Lucy! —Corrigio ella, dándose cuenta de que ayudar a Natsu no fue buena idea, pero al fin de cuentas, ella también quería que su vecino le declarara su amor.

Y como lo quería, no podía esperar hasta que Natsu Dragneel se armará de calor. Además, como dicen en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

* * *

 **Notas** :

* * *

1\. El objetivo principal era escribir de Saber, pero tras abrir alrededor de 6 archivos me rendí. ¡Sting no quiso cooperar!

2\. Ser amable. Me gustó el tema, sin embargo tuve que investigar en el tema y los resultados fueron los intentos aquí presentados (saludar a alguien, ayudar a alguien, ceder el asiento, etc) sino es así, ps culpen a Internet.


End file.
